


Tension

by HaechansunshineuWu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaechansunshineuWu/pseuds/HaechansunshineuWu
Summary: Things get heated when Haechan calls Mark daddy





	Tension

Mark and Haechan are home alone. The others were all out. Mark hears painful moans come from Haechan's room. "Are you okay?" He waited for a response and for none. " I'm f-fine. " "You don't sound fine, I'm coming in." Mark walked in to see Haechan removing his fingers out of himself. Mark felt himself twitch at the sight. "On baby,do you need help?" "Yes daddy." At that Mark snapped and lifted Haechan onto his lap. He kissed him roughly and Haechan moaned loudly with his fingers threaded in Mark's hair. Mark lays Haechan down below him. He sucks hickeys down Haechan's tan neck. " D-daddy. " Mark pulled off his and Haechan's shirt and his pants. Mark grabbed his butt and Haechan bucks his hips up. Mark grabs the bottle of line and rubs the cold substance on his fingers and dick, then places Haechan's legs on his shoulders. Haechan let's a high pitched moan at Mark's finger entering him. Mark let's him adjust and adds another finger and hits Donghyuck's prostate. He repeatedly hits the spot as Donghyuck screams his name. "Are you ready baby?" Donghyuck nods. Mark studies the beauty under him. His dyed silver hair messy and small mouth hung open in pleasure. Mark enters him. "You're so tight for me." Mark can't hold back anymore and thrust into him at an animalistic pace. The headboard hits the wall as Mark repeatedly hits his sweet spot. " D-daddy faster. " Mark complies and lowly moans at the tight heat around him. Haechan looks up at Mark who looks so hot with sweat dripping down his face. Haechan feels himself reaching his climax "I-Im going to cum." " Let's cum together baby. " Mark released inside Haechan. Haechan's cum covers Mark's belly. Mark scoops him up and brings him to shower so they can clean up. Mark turns on the shower to a higher heat and helps Haechan walk. After washing up Mark picks him up again and wraps him in a fluffy towel. Haechan puts on panties and one of Mark's shirts. After changing the sheets they pay down with Haechan's head on Mark's chest and Mark's arms around his waist as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
